I love you
by FanfictionRulesMyLife
Summary: After the 4th shinobi war, everyone is happy. Both Madaras were defeated and everyone was at peace. So what will happen to the 4 Hokages who retuned to life. Well they have to go back to the 'other side'. Minato and Naruto share one last moment before he goes back to Kushina. Slight NaruHina.


**A/N: This is set right after the 4th shinobi war. So enjoy :3**

* * *

There was no sound at all, in that battle field. Nothing at all. Everyone awaited to see...to see if it was finally over. The war to finally end.

There stood the Four Previous Hokages, The Kages, Sasuke, and Naruto. All 11 panting, tiredly.

Finally one shinobi decided to speak for everyone. "Is it finally over? Did you beat them?"

The 11 turned around and smiled. All of them had equal amount of injuries, not fatal, but Sasuke and Naruto were in a bad shape.

A throws his fist in the air. "We have won!"

Everyone cheered. Tsunade rushes to heal Sasuke and Naruto. The Hokages smile, proudly.

Sasuke was healed first, then Naruto. "Thanks Baa-chan."

Tsunade smiles, then hugs Naruto tightly. "Thank you."

Naruto is surprised by the hug. But instantly hugs back and laughs. "I told you Baa-chan. I won't die until I become Hokage."

Sasuke and Tsunade smirk. "Ok. I'm going to talk to the others Kages and my family. I suggest you do the same Naruto." Tsunade starts to walk away, but turns around and looks at Sasuke. "If you decide to return to the village. You may, but you will have to do some community service before you have all your rights back."

"Hn." Sasuke says. Tsunade walks away.

Naruto smirks. "So you're coming back."

"Maybe." Sasuke says. Naruto smirks harder, and nudges Sasuke in the ribs. He winces. "Dobe! I'm still injured, baka."

* * *

The Konoha 10, including Sai and sadly excluding Neji T^T, ran to Naruto and Sasuke. They cheered.

"You did it!" Kiba smiles.

"Sasuke. I see you're not leaving. So you're plan on returning to Konoha." Shikamaru states.

"Hn." Sasuke says. Everyone smiles.

"That's a yes." Sakura smiles.

Hinata stares at Naruto, happy. Her love was alive, and well. "N-Naruto-kun."

Naruto turns and looks at Hinata and smiles. He rushes to her and kisses her. "I'm happy you're alright Hina-chan."

Hinata blushes, while everyone claps.

The Konoha 12 start chating, getting compliments from many different shinobis.

* * *

Hashirama clears his throat, trying to get the crowd to quiet down. That doesn't work.

Tsunade smiles, and punches the ground, causing a rip through the ground. Everyone stares at her.

Hashirama sweat drops. "Ah thank you Princess. The other Hokages and I shall be departing soon. It was great seeing Konoha still live and well. Seeing how the 5 kages made an alliance. And last of all, fighting along side with all of you."

Everyone claps. Naruto looks down sad. Sai notices and puts a hand on Naruto's shoulder. Naruto looks up, to see Sai's smiling face. Naruto smiles sadly back.

Minato walks toward Naruto, everyone stared confused. Ino nudges Naruto. "You're hero is coming."

Naruto fakes a grin. "Yeah. I know. I'm excited." Naruto lies. In reality, Naruto is dreading to talk to his dead. He didn't want his dead to be back to his mom, even though it was selfish of him, he wanted to get to know his dad.

Minato stands in front of Naruto. Just staring at him, while Naruto stares at the ground. Everyone was confused, what was happening.

"Why isn't Naruto all excited?" Sakura asks. No one answers.

Sasuke, Sai, and Shikamaru start telling them to back up a few steps.

"Why?" Tenten asks.

"Because they need their space." Sasuke answers.

"But, I wanna talk to the 4th Hokage! Why does Naruto-kun get a one on one with him." Lee pouts.

Gai appears out of no where with Kakashi. "Because Lee. There is something many people don't know about Naruto. Only a few."

"Like what?" Choji asks.

"You'll find out." Kakashi says.

* * *

Minato stared at his son. "Naruto."

"Why?"

Minato gets sad. "Naruto-"

"Why."

"Naruto, I know-"

Naruto snaps. "You don't know! I'm happy that you're alive and everything! But why does it have to end now! Why!"

Minato puts a hand onto Naruto's shoulder. "I know. I don't want it to end either. But this jutsu is wearing off, soon. I'm happy I got to spend more time with you. I got to see how much you surpassed me. I'm happy I got to know you more."

Naruto looks at his dad, straight in the eyes. Minato felt the pain in his heart, seeing his son's eyes. They share a glance for a while.

* * *

In the background, the Kages and Hokages stare at the father and son, sadly. "Why does the 4th mean about spending more time together?" Shino asks.

"Naruto and the 4th are so much closer than you think." Gai answers.

* * *

"I'm gonna miss you." Naruto mutters.

"So am I. But more than you." Minato smiles. Naruto smirks.

"Don't make me surpass you on that too, Old man."

Minato laughs, pieces flying off his body. "Nope. We're tied for this one."

Tears start streaming down Naruto's face. Minato starts tearing up too. "Look what you did Naruto. You're making me cry too."

Naruto playfully punch, his dad. "No. It's your fault."

Minato laugh. "I guess so."

The crowd in the background stare as the Hokages are returning to the 'other side'.

Naruto jumps onto Minato, and hugs him as tightly as he can, sobbing. Minato hugs back and looks at Kakashi. Kakashi nods smiling.

"I love you, son." Minato says.

"Son?" Everyone says. Shocked.

"I love you too, dad." Naruto replies, still sobbing. Then Minato is gone, just like that. Leaving a sobbing Naruto , crying.

* * *

**A/N: Worst ending ever. Sorry :3 Review if I should fix the ending and make an aftermath chapter. Byee**


End file.
